The Mechanicus Deus
by ApocSM
Summary: This is the conceptual idea of a race that I started creating when I first heard of Warhammer, and revolves around the race basically being as old or older then the Old Ones. The story is not long, though and I'm just posting it to see what people think.


**History Of The Mechanicus Déus**

The Biologica Organica (Bioca) were a peaceful people in the beginning of their life. However, over time things changed for them.

Their species originally had strong, cunning children into their society, rarely however, they did have frail, weak, but highly intelligent, children born into their society.

In their primitive beginnings, the Bioca deposed of their frail children by dropping them in a forest or dumping them in a river in favor of the stronger children, for those to frail were unable to survive in the harsh conditions of the land.

Of course, this was a long time before they became a peaceful people. Back then they were just trying to survive.

The Bioca were one of the first species to be born into the Multiverse among those few other species, but they were truly unique amongst all the others.

They had an extreme aptitude for war and machines, although at the time they did not truly realize it and it was not until they encountered other species, other races, in the far reaches of space.

Anyway, as the Biocan Tribes expanded, they soon met more and more of their own kind on their harsh, but bountiful world.

As the other Biocan they met were not of the same tribe, they fought, killed, raped, and enslaved all other tribes they met.

Tribe was pit against tribe until the coming of Numé'Casin and his twin. Numé was one of the weak, frail, and intelligent children born into society.

However, he was unique as his mother refused to dispose of him as other mothers would have done, which eventually led to many more mothers keeping their weak children alive in their tribe.

Numé and his twin sister (a strong warrior) ruled their tribe, which became known as the Norak, jointly, allowing for the peaceful coexistence between the frail intelligents and the strong warriors, slowly transforming their tribe in to a peaceful society.

The weak, frail, highly intelligent (Smarties) people devised ways to protect the Norak, creating weapons (swords, rifles, etc.) different forms of transportations (steam engine wagons, ships, etc.), fortification (stone and steel walls, fortresses, stationary catapults, gatling gun, etc.), buildings (bathrooms, public bath-houses, houses, courthouse, inn, stable, etc.), and more.

The strong warrior (Soldiers) people meanwhile, kept the Smarties and other folk safe from attack, allowing the Norak to surpass all other tribes with their technology.

Numé and his sister, Nuné'Casin, united the warring tribes by showing them peace combined with controlled war (pit fights, sports, gladiator rings, etc.) which led to extreme advancements in all fields by the Smarties/Scientists.

When the tribes united they decided to call themselves the Biologica Organica, or the Bioca. In the space of a little over one and a half millennium, they advanced into a space-faring people.

They developed massive warships called the "Nuné" after their warrior founder, and many utility ships, including explorer corvettes, repair ships, and supply frigates named the "Numé" after their Smartie founder.

They also built thousands of colony ships the size of vast cities with hundreds of thousands of people on them and armed with EMP cannons and a Biomechanical Energy Shield.

The Numé, are similarly equipped, except they also include a small supply of Thermo-Nuclear-Molecular Missiles, and four Class 2 Sol Pulse Guns (FAW), and a G1 Single Shot Singularity Cannon (5 minute reload time).

The Nuné, however are shielded with a Spearhead Reflection Void Shield and armed with Shielded Singularity Engines, 16 Sub-Nova Close-Range Plasma Throwers, a Sub-Molecular Viral Infection Penetration Launcher, Thermonucleic-Molecular missiles (200 megaton), 6 Sub-Atomic Pulse Guns Class 1 (FAW), Military Engagement Boarding Darts, LS6 Nova BB Gauss Cannons, and all the crew are armored with Shifting Biomechanical Armor (the officers armor is shielded), and armed with LS6 BB Void Gauss Rifles (SAW) and Void Laser Blade Staves, and the ship also has a Ship-to-Ship Solidified Atom Shiraken, and a Biomechanical Supernova Plasma-Lined Particle Razor Ship Prow.

They explored the galaxy around them and encountered no other intelligent species, but many inhabitable worlds.

KEY 

_**N**____**: Naquadah**_

_**AE**__**3**__**: Adiamantine**_

_**DS**__**-2**__**: Daemon Steel**_

_**LS**__**6**__**: Living Steel**_

_**BB: Big Bang**_

_**FAW: Full Automatic Weapon**_

_**SAW: Semi Automatic Weapon**_

WEAPONS AND ARMOR 

_**Thermo-Nuclear/Nucleic-Molecular 200-1000 Megaton Missile**_

_**Sub-Atomic Pulse Gun Classes 1-4**_

_**Singularity Cannon (Black Hole) Single Shot 5 and 2 min. reload**_

_**EMP Cannon**_

_**Biomechanical Defense Energy Shield**_

_**Sub-Molecular Viral Infection Regular/Armor-Penetration Launcher**_

_**Sub-Nova Thermonuclear Particle Bomb 900 Megaton**_

_**Electromagnetic Radiation Nova Torpedoes**_

_**Neuron Volcanic Magma Close/Long-Range Plasma Throwers **_

_**Sub-Nova Close-range Plasma Throwers**_

_**Mobile Electron Vortex (FAW) Gun Platform**_

_**Mobile Electron Barren Vortex (SAW) Missile Platform**_

_**Mobile EMP Ion Radiation (SAW) Missile Platform**_

_**Atomic Semi-nuclear Particle Beam Emitter**_

_**Naquadah Particle Beam Cannon**_

_**LS**__**6 **__**BB Void Gauss Cannon**_

_**LS**__**6 **__**BB Void Gauss Rifle**_

_**Biomechanical Supernova Plasma Lined Particle Razor Ship Prow **_

_**Ship-to-Ship Solidified Atom Shiraken**_

_**Shifting Biomechanical Shielded (energy shield)/Unshielded Armor**_

_**Military Engagement Boarding "Dart" Drop Pods**_

_**Void Laser Blade Stave**_

_**Spearhead Reflection Void Shield**_


End file.
